percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Aaron Branford
'Aaron Branford '''is an demititan son of Kronos, brother of the Big Three, and husband of Bianca di Angelo. He is one of the main characters of the upcoming fanfiction story Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Acemix, an unofficial remake of two books in the original series: The Titan's Curse and The Last Olympian. Aaron was the son of Kronos and an unnamed mortal 3000 years ago, but he chose not to become a god during his half-siblngs' uprising. Instead he became a Titan, with some shadow power. He died many times over the course of 3000 years, but always returned, being a Titan and brother of Hades. When Kronos planned his return (pre-''Lightning Thief), Aaron refused to join him. He then went into hiding, using the body of a young boy. Aaron befriended Bianca and Nico di Angelo at the boarding school where they were found by Grover, and came with them in secret to Camp Half-Blood in The Titan's Curse: Acemix. When Percy, Thalia, Grover, Bianca and Zoe set out on their quest for Annabeth and Artemis, Aaron secretly followed them. When Bianca died, Aaron revealed himself. He spoke with Percy about Bianca's sacrifice, and told Percy he loved Bianca, and that now he despised Kronos even more, although he refused to tell Percy what he meant by that. He left the group when they came to Mount Tamalpais, and returned to camp. Before the Battle of the Labyrinth, Aaron tried to convince Nico that Bianca's death wasn't Percy's fault, but Nico didn't believe him. Aaron then told Nico if he tried to bring her back, she would tell him the same thing, which made Nico decide to try and bring her back. Aaron then helped defend Camp Half-Blood during the battle, and talked to Nico about bringing Bianca back afterwards. Shortly before the invasion of New York, Nico and Aaron formulated a plan to bring Bianca back, but Nico was rather skeptical. In the Acemix of The Last Olympian, Aaron took part in defending New York, but when Kronos reached Olympus and dropped Ethan Nakamura through the councilroom floor and to New York below, Aaron saved him, and then used shadow travel to enter Olympus himself. It was then that he revealed his heritage: he was Kronos's son. Aaron also knew everything that was to happen. When Percy gave Luke the knife, Aaron let Luke stab himself in his weak point, and then he used his immense power to draw out Kronos's divine form. He told everyone to leave the building, and then scattered Mist around everything, Mist that even demigods couldn't see through. While battling Divine Kronos, he showed his true power: after 3000 years, he had attained a divine form as well, one that even mortals could see and not be incinerated by. He weakened Kronos to the point where he could defeat him, then charged at him, shouting the names of everyone he would fight for. He absorbed Kronos's soul into his own, and then asked Percy to kill him. Percy did as he was told and stabbed Aaron in the heart, but since Aaron was so strong, he had enough time to tell everybody goodbye, and return Luke's soul to his body. His plan was to absorb Kronos and die, so that Bianca could return, and then he would come back and he could be with her. Two weeks later, Aaron returned to Camp Half-Blood, seeing that it had grown exponentially. He arrived to the smiling faces of his friends, and a revived non-Huntress Bianca, who told him that she loved him, and that they could be together now. Aaron responded with only a kiss. Since then, Aaron stayed at camp, as activities co-director alongside his half-brother Chiron, and later he married Bianca. Aaron's appearance is rather normal. During Titan's Curse: Acemix, he's 5'11" with sandy blonde hair, and gold eyes. During Titan's Curse: Acemix his body was 13, and he turned 15 in Last Olympian: Acemix. He often wears a yellow ribbon tied around his right arm, and a black one on his left. His orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt has the right sleeve torn off, and he wears a piece of armor on that shoulder. In his divine form, the armor grows to cover his entire right arm, and his upper back. His entire body glows gold in divine mode, except for his left arm and the left side of his chest, which glows silver due to his love for Bianca. He gains a helmet with a large spike atop it, which radiates shadows, and he uses a large sword similar to Riptide. Aaron's fatal flaw is love, for he would go to any lengths to acheive it. This is shown when he dies in order to bring back Bianca, but comes back to life shortly afterward. His view on life is that "a life unloving is a life unliving. Likewise a death for a loved one is a death worth dying." His life completely centers around love. Aaron is good friends with Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia, and has befriended Luke after returning him to life. Category:Original Character Category:Demititans Category:Children of Kronos Category:Males